rezerofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Emilia
Emilia (エミリア) to główna protagonistka anime Re:Zero kara hajimeru isekai seikatsu. Jest kandydatką do zostania 42. władcą Królestwa Lugnica. Wygląd Emilia jest piękną pół-elfką o długich srebrnych włosach i fioletowo-niebieskich oczach. Nosi biało-fioletowe ubranie oraz biały kwiat we włosach. Kiedy Emilia mieszkała w Elior Forest i była młodsza, miała inny zestaw ubrań o tym samym wzorze kolorów. Miała jasnozieloną wstążkę zamiast naszyjnika, inny kwiat we włosach i opaskę na włosach. Osobowość Emilia jest z natury dobra i lubi pomagać innym, jednak ona sama przeważnie odmawia jej przyjęcia. Jest obojętna na swój wygląd, pozostawiając Packowi wybór ubrań. Czasami zachowuje się jak dziecko, jednak bardzo ciężko pracuje aby zostać władcą. Biografia Księga pierwsza Pierwsze powtórzenie Podczas przechadzania się po stolicy Felt kradnie Emilii insygnia. Ta rusza w pościg za nią, po drodze natrafiając na bójkę nieznajomych opryszków z Subaru. Po mimo, że musiała teraz gonić Felt postanawia pomóc chłopakowi i przegania opryszków, z pomocą Packa. Gdy Subaru się budzi Emilia zaczyna przekonywać go, że nie musi się mu odwdzięczać za ratunek, jednak chłopak po mimo to postanawia w zamian pomóc w odnalezieniu insygniów. Przez długi czas szukają jakichkolwiek poszlak. Podczas przerwy przedstawiają się sobie, a Emilia okłamuje Subaru i mówi, że ma na imię Satella. Gdy wracają do poszukiwań znajdują dziewczynkę, która zgubiła swoją matkę i pomagają jej ją znaleźć. W zamian jej ojciec podaje im informacje, która pomaga im znaleźć Felt. Po dłuższej przechadzce po slumsach, podczas której Pack zasypia, docierają do składu paserskiego. Kiedy Subaru ma wejść sprawdzić czy jest tam bezpiecznie nazywa Emilie Satellą, na to ona mówi mu, że jak wróci to go przeprosi, nie mówiąc za co. Po tym jak dłuższy czas chłopak nie wraca, Emilia wchodzi do środka i zostaje zabita przez Elzę. Trzecie powtórzenie Kiedy Emilia przechadza się po stolicy nieznany jej chłopak krzycząc nazywa ją Satellą tak głośno, że wszyscy przechodnie obok to usłyszeli. Emilia wkurza się o to i próbuje wyciągnąć z niego czemu nazwał ją imieniem Zazdrosnej Wiedźmy. Podczas kłótni z nim, Felt wykorzystuje sytuacje i kradnie jej insygnia. Zdezorientowana dziewczyna opacznie zaczęła myśleć, że Subaru jej pomógł i to było jego celem, po czym zaczyna ją gonić. Dalsze losy Emilii w tym powtórzeniu nie są znane. Umiejętności Magia Wody (水魔法 Mizu Mahō): Emilia posiada wysokie magiczne moce. Według Emilii jej as w rękawie jest na tyle niebezpieczny, że gdyby go użyła to byłaby jedyną osobą w pobliżu, która by to przetrwała. Za jej pomocą jest także w stanie leczyć rany, jednak tylko, gdy rany te nie są śmiertelne. * [[Ur Huma|'Ur Huma']] (ウル・ヒューマ): Za jej pomocą potrafi przywołać z podłoża słupy lodu z potężną siłą. * Sztuka piętna lodu (アイスブランドアーツ): Za pomocą tej techniki Emilia jest w stanie stworzyć broń z lodu, którą może swobodnie wykorzystywać w walce. Takowa broń jest tak bardzo wytrzymała, że może nie roztopić się pod wpływem ognia. 'Zaklinacz '(精霊使い Seirei Tsukai): Ciekawostki * Według autora urodziny Emilii są 23 września. * W wywiadzie Masaharu Watanabe wyjawił, że to Emilia jest główną bohaterką Re:Zero, nie Rem. * W pierwszym odcinku Re:Zero Break Time Emilia wyjawia, że nie lubi papryki. * Ponieważ w życiu prywatnym jest dość niezdarna, Emilia jest również słaba w sztuce, ale mimo to lubi ją, a rzemiosło w szczególności. * Emilia stworzyła mapę Elior Forest, którą tworzyła przez ponad siedem lat. Referencje Nawigacja en:Emilia es:Emilia pt-br:Emilia fr:Emilia ru:Эмилия Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Półelfy Kategoria:Drużyna Emilii